


The Doctor's Sons

by Hollenka99



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doctor Who AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, docza, implied/referenced war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: This entire clone situation with Ranboo has been occupying Docza’s mind but not for the reasons Techno seems to think.Based on a scene from The Doctor's Daughter.
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 10





	The Doctor's Sons

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen the episode/scene this is based on you can probably work out who is who but for reference:
> 
> Phil - The Doctor  
> Techno - Donna  
> Ranboo - Jenny

If he was going to be honest, he wasn't particularly paying attention to the conversation going on behind him. He thinks it was about Techno's experience of travelling in the TARDIS with him. Whatever Technoblade and Ranboo were discussing, he was glad the two of them were getting along. This entire cloned offspring situation had thrown him for a loop. It certainly complicated matters. He would rather focus on figuring out how best to placate both sides of the war between the humans and Hath. Although, undeniably, he may have developed a soft spot for Ranboo without entirely meaning to like Techno had.

"You will. Won't he, Doctor?"  
He is brought back to the present. "Hmm?"  
"Do you think Ranboo'll see any new worlds?"  
"I suppose so." A warm smile forms on his face. As unsure as he was about these events, there's no doubt he wouldn't mind another friendly face tagging along.  
"You mean- You mean you'll take me with you?"  
"Well, can't leave you here, can we?"  
"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you." Ranboo's arms find themselves around the Doctor before he can react. It is too familiar of a feeling.

Wilbur stares down at the key his father had handed him moments before. "You're trusting me with your TARDIS?"  
"Well, better than you stealing one like I did."  
The force of the hug is not something he is expecting. "Thank you, Dad, thank you! I promise I'll take good care of her."  
"You'd better. And don't be gone for too long, okay?" With a grin, his son pulls away.  
"You got it."

"Come on, let's get a move on." And like that, Ranboo is rushing off round the corner. For a split second, he could have sworn Tommy was the one leaving his sight.  
"Careful, there might be traps!"

"Kids! They never listen." He can feel Techno glancing at him, face falling as he realises his Time Lord friend isn't so ready for joking around. "Oh, I know that look. You see it a lot where I'm from. Piglins with frowns and smaller versions of themself. You've got Dad Shock."  
His brows momentarily furrow. "Dad Shock?"  
"Sudden unexpected fatherhood. Takes a bit of getting used to."  
Ah. "No, it's not that."  
"Well, what is it then? Having Ranboo in the TARDIS, is that it? What's he going to do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and he's going to turn it into a people carrier?"

Might as well be truthful.

"Techno... I've been a father before."  
"What?"  
"I lost all that a long time ago, along with everything else."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time but you never say anything."  
"I know. It's just... when I look at him now, I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that everyday."

And it's true. If he allowed himself the chance to truly reflect on it, he'd be too preoccupied with all the memories Ranboo had unintentionally caused to resurface.

\-----

Wilbur appears at the door of the TARDIS with baby Tommy on his hip. He nearly doesn't notice, busy with performing maintenance on the console, but when his eyes catch on his son by the entrance, he happily pauses to face them with wires still in his grip.  
"Is something up?"  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just thought you might want to know Tommy's found a new way of getting around so everybody better watch out." He moves so the infant is positioned to stand of his own accord. Crouched, he encourages his brother. "Hey Tommy, you want to show Dad what you can do?"  
Tommy obliges by taking a number of clumsy steps before collapsing to the floor. Oh forget the wires, so long as he kept them away from the toddler's reach, it wouldn't be a problem. By the time he's taken a step forward, he is going back on his initial reaction. Come to think of it, there was only more work to be done now. His hands weren't entirely clean either. And besides, there was time to celebrate this milestone later.  
"That's amazing, boys. Guess I need to Tommy-proof the TARDIS now that he's walking. Call for me if you need anything."  
"Sure. Come on, Tommy."

He throws open the doors. "This, boys, is Spica, in the constellation of Virgo. Or, at least, what's left of it because in a few short minutes, it's going to begin collapsing in on itself."  
"You've taken us to watch a star die?" Wilbur raises an eyebrow.  
"What's the point in travelling the universe if you can't admire the view every now and again?" He smiles. "We'll stay here for a little while then I'll bring us a few weeks forward so you can both see the supernova at its peak."  
True to his word, their father soon repositions them so they have a more enticing display to witness. Arms on both of his sons' shoulders, they all marvelled at the sight before them. "One day, when you're both done with the Academy and only if you want to, of course, I will show you the universe. Then, perhaps, you might want to see it for yourself and show me things I've missed. Sound good?"  
Wilbur, already intrigued by it from a young age but in love with the prospect ever since he faced the vortex in its purest form, beams at him. "Definitely."  
"Will we get to see more stuff like this? It's really pretty." Tommy asks in a voice that is small yet paradoxically loud.  
"Oh, you bet. All of time and space with just the three of us. It'll be great."

"Tommy, you'll be fine." He reassures the eight year old who was due to be sent to the Time Lord Academy.  
"But I'll be away for so long. And... and what about the Untempered Schism?"  
"Yeah, maybe you'll go crazy."  
"Wilbur." A warning glare.  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He throws his hands up, failing to suppress his grin. "It made me want to graduate as soon as possible. Arguably, not the best thing for a kid who had only started his time at school since it made me insufferable as a student but now I'm free to go where I like."  
"But remember, if you run, there's no shame in that. I did and I haven't really stopped. Honestly, you shouldn't even be exposed to it so young but unfortunately, it's part of growing up for us."  
"We'll be here for you, whatever happens."  
"Exactly."  
Tommy looks between his father and brother. He nods with more confidence than he's had all day. "Alright."

When he feels a significant breeze in his living room, he knows something isn't right. His hypothesis gets proven when he sees a fireplace by one of the walls. An opening appears from the fireplace he knows he shouldn't have which reveals Wilbur and a boy with bright orange hair.  
"Surprise! Sorry to show up uninvited but you're a very difficult man to get ahold of. Don't worry, Tommy was the one who gave me the co-ordinates."  
"H-Hiya, mate. It's been a while."  
"Yeah... about that. This is Fundy." Once sat at a table with tea for the adults and biscuits for the kid, Wilbur launches into the story of what he had been up to since leaving home. Including, it would seem, discovering a planet where a branch of humanity's descendants had evolved camouflage abilities, meeting a half-Ichthyoan woman there and staying for her. When Fundy returns to his father's TARDIS, subsequently leaving the range of being in their earshot, the older of the Time Lords puts forward the question that had been bothering him.  
"Are you going to stay there indefinitely?"  
Wilbur chuckles. "No. You think I could do that to myself? Nah, I'm there for Sally and Fundy but once he's grown up, I think I'll leave. For now, I've been doing the same sort of thing you did. They barely notice I'm gone most of the time."  
"I don't think what you're doing is wise."  
"It'll be a while before I'm 100 and I don't plan to find myself in a situation where I'd risk regeneration any time soon. I have plenty of time to have my hearts broken. No need to rush into it with one of my first serious relationships."  
"If you're sure, Wilbur..."  
"I am. Don't worry."

"You shouldn't do this."  
"The time for adventures is over." Wilbur says grimly. "For now, at least. I can't stand by and let our people lose this war, not if I can help in some way. Stay on the sidelines if you want, be there for Tommy. But I need to do this. I don't think I could forgive myself if I didn't do something."  
"Wil-"  
"We're meant to only observe, right? All of time and space and we're meant to let histories happen as they were supposed to, never interfering in the slightest. You can't make yourself do that. I can't either. We've made friends but we've also seen the natives of the places we visit get hurt or even die. Sometimes we had the power to prevent it but failed to do so somehow. Well, this is me trying to prevent needless deaths if that's possible. The Daleks can't win. We both know how devastating that would be to the universe. They just can't. It- it's already leaving the universe destroyed in its wake. So I'm not letting that happen, not if I have any say in it. You've made Earth your home and I'm glad you've found a place like that. But... Gallifrey is mine." His eldest son chuckles. "I can't find my Earth if Gallifrey burns right before the rest of the universe does."  
"I can't... I can't let you do this."  
"Tommy, Sally and Fundy. Look after them for me. Please. Yourself too, of course. I promise I'll be back in one piece before too long. Same face as well, hopefully."  
"That's not funny."  
Wilbur takes his hand, a grin forming. "Like I'd let a Dalek exterminate me. I swear I will be absolutely fine. You have nothing to worry about."  
He sighs. “Please stay safe.”  
“Of course.”  
When Wilbur heads out the door, he reiterates his promises. In a way, he does keep one of them. Wilbur does return in one piece. The only loophole was that it wasn't the way his son intended to do so. He isn't even recognisable to his own family.  
Tommy activates the breaks while his father is in the middle of preparing for another trip. "You need to stop running."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Wilbur died and it seems like all you can do is jump in your TARDIS for another adventure. You refuse to talk about him, you don't let yourself stay anywhere for long or speak to people unless you absolutely have to, you- you barely even look at me either. Guess what, I miss him too. And trust me, I know I'm the worst with dealing with this sort of thing but at least I'm not acting like everything is fine. You told me it would be a trip or two to help make it easier. Bullshit. Let me go home."  
"What, so you can fight yourself? No, I don't think so. Over my dead body."  
"Yeah. Yeah, actually, you know what? I think I might. He was right. This is not the time to hop from planet to planet or from one time period to the next. I'm going home one way or another. Even if I have to sneak back to the TARDIS when your back's turned. It's not like I don't know the co-ordinates." He knows better than to suspect Tommy is bluffing. That boy would follow his brother anywhere, including the front lines of the Last Great Time War.  
"We are not going back to Gallifrey, it's too dangerous."  
"You don't have to step out that door when we land but I will." The two of them end up participating in a glaring contest.  
"One last trip." He offers.  
"Do you not understand the meaning of 'no'?"  
"Let me fit in one more then you can go. You can even pick our destination, if you want." With everything he has, he wishes Tommy had stood his ground and insisted on returning home. He wishes he himself hadn’t been so persistent in attempting to keep his remaining child close. At least that way, the young Time Lord wouldn't have been armed with only curses during an unexpected run in with Autons.

\----

"It won't stay like that. He'll help you, we both will."  
"When they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now."  
"I'll tell you something, Doctor, something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong."

The clone of himself with Enderian DNA sprints back into view. "They blasted through the beams. Time to run again? Love the running, yeah?"  
"Love the running." The pain of his conversation with Techno seemingly erased from his face, he lets adrenaline fuel this next part of the adventure.


End file.
